<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wonder How I Sleep At Night (With A Cavity Right By My Side) by seriousoncer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640804">I Wonder How I Sleep At Night (With A Cavity Right By My Side)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer'>seriousoncer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings, lilith is not much better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there something you’d like to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda turned to glare at her, which was progress. “You’re profoundly annoying and extremely bothersome.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Lilith nodded in agreement, then she added, “Good thing I have great boobs.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flicker of surprise, a hint of a smile. “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Or, Lilith and Zelda have decided that they're better off as friends. Friends who are not-so-secretly in love with each other. Non-magical AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman &amp; Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wonder How I Sleep At Night (With A Cavity Right By My Side)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thank you so much for reading, it means the world. I hope you enjoy it :))</p><p> </p><p>And a special thanks to my dear friend and bully, @1TheArtOfLosing1, for supporting my every bad idea and listening to my endless rambles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I need your help.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She had no idea what that text should mean. Still, somehow, Lilith had known to make her way over to Zelda’s office. Now, she stood there, cautiously deliberating, before knocking three times, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>And waited.</p><p> </p><p>Just when she was wondering if she’d missed a pretty vital text message, the door burst open and there she stood, wide-eyed and… <em>stressed</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pardon</em>,” Zelda said as she scratched her eyebrow, “I heard you knocking, but I didn’t hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s oka—” But she was already gone, whirling so fast, her auburn curls fluttered around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Forehead wrinkled, Lilith shut the door behind her and watched Zelda pace across the room, muttering to herself under her breath, her hands rubbing together. There was a pile of books on her desk, and scrunched up balls of paper scattered all over the floor, which looked like they might have been thrown. The candles placed around the room were burning, and there were several cups of different-colored tea.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Lilith stated apprehensively, “you seem energetic.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>“And obviously in a <em>very</em> healthy place right now.”</p><p> </p><p>She ignored her even harder.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith let out a breathy chuckle, and sat down on the arm of the couch, and said, “Is there something you’d like to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda turned to glare at her, which was progress. “You’re profoundly annoying and extremely bothersome.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Lilith nodded in agreement, then she added, “Good thing I have great boobs.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flicker of surprise, a hint of a smile. “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Lilith caught Zelda’s hand, pulled her closer. “Last week when I saw you, you were fine. Now, your laptop is balanced upside down like a tent on your windowsill,” Zelda glanced over at the window and looked horrified. “<em>And</em> your shirt is buttoned wrong. All of which suggests that something’s bothering you. Want to tell me what that could be?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda raised a defensive hand to her blouse. “It’s supposed to look like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Honey</em>. I’ve seen you wear it before. It’s definitely <em>not</em> supposed to look like that.”</p><p> </p><p>She folded her arms over her chest and made a strangled, shuddering sound, kind of like an annoyed cat. “Well, maybe it is! Maybe I need to look my best to make up for the fact that I have no idea what I’m doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has not ever,” Lilith said calmly, “been a time when you didn’t know what you were doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda huffed. “I just— after we broke things off, I may or may not have had a rather unpleasant nightmare in which I made a complete fool of myself when giving that <em>blasted</em> speech in front of the entire herd of family and friends, and they gave me a look of chilling disdain—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Zelda</em>,” Lilith sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“And then they got me fired, for being so utterly useless—”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, come on. Your family doesn’t even have the authori—”</p><p> </p><p>“And then they called someone who knew someone, and they <em>somehow</em> stripped me of my Ph.D., which—”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith caught Zelda’s face in her hands, held her gaze firmly with hers. “<em>Which</em> is never going to happen. Do you know who you sound like right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda scowled at her but didn’t pull away, and Lilith had to stop herself from laughing at her scrunched-up face. “No,” she muttered. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” Lilith said softly. “You sound anxious, under pressure, and stressed as hell. Happens to the very best of us. So, we’re going to try something, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She saw Zelda’s throat bob as she swallowed. Patiently, she waited for a sarcastic comment, for a deflection, but it never came. Instead, Zelda said quietly, “Okay. What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to breathe together.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda arched an eyebrow. “And by that you mean…”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith laughed, “Just trust me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” she said in an instant, and those two little words all but knocked the wind out of Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she drew Zelda in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith knew, logically, that Zelda Spellman was no affectionate woman. But sometimes, she felt really small and vulnerable - like right now, when the tension leaked out of her, drop by drop, and she relaxed in Lilith’s arms. She placed a kiss upon auburn curls, and breathed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Once, twice, as many times as it took, until Zelda’s breathing slowed too, and they were in calm, steady synchronization.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Zelda tipped her head back to look at her. “Thank you,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seriously, anytime. All the time. Forever. Just say the word. Oh please, say the word.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Instead of reading her mind, Zelda took a deep breath and raised a hand to her own chest, and Lilith knew she was trying to calm herself down. Finally, she muttered, “I can’t keep doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith lifted an eyebrow. “Breathing?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s glare, as always, was a thing of beauty and impressive venom.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This</em>,” she repeated. “Fixating on my flaws, pouring all my energy into petty tasks and work until there’s nothing left.” She faltered and swallowed hard, making Lilith’s heart squeeze. She tried to remember if she’d ever heard Zelda address the obsessive way she worked, but came up blank.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith held her closer, kissed her temple, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I never let anyone else do the things you do for me,” Zelda said. The words rushed out, all jumbled together, her awkwardness as obvious as it was adorable. “I don’t let anyone feed me or force me to take breaks or drag me outside to see the sun.”</p><p> </p><p>She snuggled closer into Lilith’s shoulder. “And lately I’ve been thinking – what did I do before you? Did I just… not eat? Not <em>breathe</em>? I don’t even recall, like it was so insignificant to my brain that I didn’t retain the information. I now realize, that’s not okay. Taking care of myself matters just as much as my work.”</p><p> </p><p>“More than,” Lilith corrected gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push it.” Zelda pinched Lilith’s side, then bit her lip, that mind of hers whirring so fast the brunette almost felt the heat. “I love my job because it never demands more than I can give. But lately, I think I’ve been offering too much. Like maybe I’ve forgotten…balance. I think that’s why I’m a little worried about this speech.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s good, Zelda,” Lilith said softly. “You’re putting yourself first. That’s really good.”</p><p> </p><p>She snorted. “It’s really good that, at fifty years old, I’ve finally committed to eight hours of sleep every night and regular trips outside?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good that you finally realize that <em>you’re</em> more valuable than your work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly.” Zelda smiled – just the tiniest tilt of her lips, but it left Lilith feeling as if she’d been knocked over the head with pure perfection. “I can tell why children love you as their teacher. You’re very good at giving supportive pep talks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my job, Zelda. Not even close.”</p><p> </p><p>Her green eyes caught Lilith’s for a split second before easing away. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>If Lilith judged correctly, Zelda had just hit her weekly threshold for emotionally vulnerable conversation in the space of ten minutes. Still, she couldn’t let the moment fade, couldn’t take the truth Zelda had offered without sharing some of her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, that might not have been the words Lilith had intended to share. But she knew Zelda felt things for her. She knew, because she felt things for Zelda, too, bright and terrifying. Like a brand-new sun over a world that had been dark for ages. She should absolutely be afraid – and a part of her was.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda pulled away from the embrace, and looked at Lilith through heavy eyelids, and told her quietly, “You…We agreed that we shouldn’t because of—”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith’s lips tightened. “Yes, I know. Because of Sabrina.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that means keeping our relationship strictly platonic.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith’s expression turned wary. Or maybe guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“The problem is, however,” Zelda continued. “I think I’ve gotten quite attached to…the way you make me feel. And to making <em>you</em> feel— oh, I don’t know. I don’t know how I make you feel, but I rather enjoy trying to make you…smile.” Her voice was a little choked and strange. Because the mortifying truth was that Zelda Phiona Spellman had grappled with insatiable affection for Lilith far longer than she liked to admit.</p><p> </p><p>She’d tried to turn away from it, remind herself that it would get messy, no matter how they handled it, but now – there was no reason to anymore. Sabrina was graduating from Baxter High in a week.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing stopping them.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith wasn’t like anyone she’d ever been with, and their relationship didn’t have to fit some romantic ideal she would never measure up to. All they had to do was keep things exactly as they were. If they stayed like this – just like this – everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Everything would be perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda saw the moment Lilith began to understand what she was implying, her blue eyes widening. “Zelda…” she said slowly, “is this you—?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not very good at saying things,” she told Lilith firmly. “I don’t care for it. So, this is me <em>not</em> saying things. I’m merely <em>saying</em>, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith arched an eyebrow. “You’re just saying that you’re not saying?” But there was a small smile spreading across her face, one that made Zelda’s cheeks heat.</p><p> </p><p>“We spend a lot of time together,” she told Lilith, “and it’s not <em>awful</em>. So, maybe we could…” God, she really hadn’t thought any of this through, and it turned out sheer, shining adoration was incredibly difficult to express out loud.</p><p> </p><p>But apparently, Lilith was okay with that, because she swept in and rescued her. “Maybe we can try to keep things non-awful, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Zelda managed to choke out.</p><p> </p><p>“Together,” Lilith pushed. “Without hiding. And no limits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” she agreed faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what this means,” Lilith murmured, “don’t you, Zelda?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she did – all right, <em>yes</em>, she absolutely did. But her nerves were already frayed enough. “Baby steps,” she told Lilith firmly. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby steps to…?”</p><p> </p><p>“To being with you,” Zelda blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith grinned at her, with one of those smiles that took her breath away. “I like the sound of that,” she said gravely. Then she kissed Zelda with a barely restrained passion that verged on indecent.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite Zelda’s newfound emotional boldness, she was not – and <em>never</em> would be – the sort to make vomit-inducing speeches about Lilith’s virtues and her many feelings. Not unless they suddenly were to find themselves trapped on a moving train hanging off the edge of a cliff, and therefore moments away from a gruesome death, or something along those lines.</p><p> </p><p>So, when they left the graduation brunch, after Zelda had held her magnificent speech to Sabrina, which Lilith <em>knew</em> she would nail, Zelda dragged her into the office once more and kissed her face off.</p><p> </p><p>Judging by the heat in Lilith’s eyes before their mouths met, she didn’t seem to mind one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing Lilith was like drinking water during a heatwave - slow sips might work, but hungry, gasping gulps felt so much better. When Lilith’s lips brushed hers, every pleasure center in her body flashed firework-bright. She slid her hands into brown tresses, pressed herself closer against her because she just couldn’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>She tasted like expensive wine and dark honey, of peace and quiet comfort, of fresh sheets and dawn. Lilith tasted of things no woman should, as if she was something greater. Something more. Something Zelda had been searching for.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, Zelda pulled back. “Let’s go upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely on board with that,” Lilith smirked mischievously, before peppering kisses along her jaw. Zelda’s head lobbed, giving Lilith more room to explore.</p><p> </p><p>“Or we can go into the den? It’s closer.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith grinned and drew back to look at Zelda. “Am I so irresistible that you just can’t wait?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be smug. It doesn’t suit you.” But Zelda liked her smug. Not that she would ever tell her that, though.</p><p> </p><p>Not even two minutes later they slammed into Zelda’s bedroom, and she was pushing Lilith around once more – against the door, this time. She knew from experience that Lilith was much stronger than her, and she had literally no chance in hell of <em>actually</em> moving Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>That meant she was letting Zelda do it.</p><p> </p><p>The thought sparked another burst of tenderness even as lust set her alight. Lilith looked at her with lips parted and kiss-swollen, her hair a mess from Zelda’s hands, and she was simultaneously sexier and more divine than anything she’d ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda sank to her knees without conscious thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Zelda,” Lilith breathed, and cupped her face as Zelda pushed her dress upward, forcing it to bunch up at her waist. “<em>Fuck</em>. You’re going to ruin me. I hope you know that.” But she made the prospect sound like heaven. Like a gift.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda undid the garter straps with deft fingers and shoved aside every barrier in her way until Lilith was naked from the waist down. She dragged her hands over milky thighs, the sight of Lilith completely bare while she herself stayed fully clothed made Zelda dizzy with want.</p><p> </p><p>Small kisses were placed on exposed skin, Zelda’s lips felt like warm velvet stroking against her every fiber. Then, since they’d somehow done this before, Zelda said, “Not to ruin the mood—”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally impossible,” Lilith choked out.</p><p> </p><p>“— but don’t forget about my hypersensitive scalp.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith’s laughter was faint and cracked. “Never going to forget you slapping me because I pulled your hair too hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Zelda muttered, her cheeks warm. Then, she gripped the plush flesh with her fingers, relishing in the gasp that came as a result. Zelda eased forward, delicately placing her lips on Lilith’s skin. A hand shot down and grasped Zelda’s head for support, but still careful not to pull her hair.</p><p> </p><p>As a reward for listening, Zelda flicked her tongue out to taste Lilith, and the noise she made at the contact sounded inhuman. The low, ragged moan zipped straight through Zelda’s body, like an electric shock.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she sucked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, <em>Zeld</em>—” Her name broke over plush lips.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to find Lilith staring down at her, something endless and unnamable in her eyes. Zelda could see her restraint in the pulse thrumming at the base of her throat, the rigid line of Lilith’s hips as she tried not to thrust forward – and by God, Zelda loved every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Lilith’s ass with both hands and felt more of that delicious control. A sparkling, sensitive <em>something</em> between her thighs grew more and more intense with every curse Lilith spat out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” she gasped, “You’re too good at that – keep –“ Lilith reached down, grabbed the neckline of Zelda’s blouse, and pulled hard. She heard, or rather felt, a light rip, and then the fabric loosened, and Zelda’s bra was exposed.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda pulled back from between Lilith’s thighs, astonishment all over her face. “You just ripped my shirt.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith shrugged sheepishly. “Better <em>it</em> than your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>She was rewarded with a glare, which quickly vanished as Lilith pushed her bra down and her breast was suddenly bare. Lilith squeezed the aching flesh, an unapologetic grope that felt dirty, and presumptuous, and absolutely delicious. Lilith’s thumb swept over Zelda’s stiff nipple, causing to moan, her blood heating and her patience melting away.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to stand up, but quickly realized her knees were too weak. Lilith picked her up a moment later, and Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck, their noses bumping together clumsily.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Perfect</em>,” Lilith whispered. “You’re perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time Lilith had said it. But this time, Zelda almost believed her.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lilith kissed her hungrily, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip, and Zelda felt her walk them backward, until her thighs touched the edge of her bed. There was a paralyzing feeling of need coursing through her.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith quite agreed with, and indeed approved of, her sense of urgency.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing Zelda knew, her back collided with the mattress, leaving her staring up at the ceiling, and her skirt being pushed up her hips. Teeth and nails were scraping against the supple flesh of her inner thighs, causing her to gulp and nearly forget how to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, everything <em>Lilith</em> invaded her body, stroking the soft, shivering flesh inside her as she murmured against Zelda’s mouth, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Zelda panted, mind too far gone to focus on anything but the feeling of Lilith. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, her fingers were gone, making Zelda let out a whine, and she was lost for a second before Lilith replaced them with her mouth. Hot, searing pleasure hit her like a tidal wave. Zelda rocked her hips, her back arched against the mattress, spreading her thighs out wider as the sensation turned her to liquid from the inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” she hissed, “Oh my <em>God</em>, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was losing control and she didn’t care, because Zelda was right there with her. She sobbed her name as she reached new heights of pleasure, sinking her nails into Lilith’s shoulders, completely vulnerable to her in a way she’d never been before. Not even once.</p><p> </p><p>When Lilith looked up at her, Zelda didn’t flinch away. She met her gaze steadily, and dragged her closer, as if she wanted every part of Lilith and couldn’t even pretend otherwise. Something inside Lilith snapped, shifted, transformed, and all she wanted to do was make Zelda scream.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers moved with a mindless hunger, Zelda’s every breathy moan urging her on. Lilith couldn’t stop touching her, couldn’t stop her free hand from sliding over her thighs, stroking her, running up over her torso to her breasts, her throat, her face.</p><p> </p><p>Her <em>fucking</em> face. Mouth open, brows furrowed, those impossible eyes totally pinned to Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lilith</em>.” She pulled her up, her breath like petals floating over water, and then she pressed her palm against Lilith’s chest, and she swore her heart felt the touch. Taking full advantage of her open mouth, Lilith carefully pushed her thumb against her lips, coaxing it even further.</p><p> </p><p>Their mouths met, and Lilith couldn’t get close enough, deep enough. Zelda was getting more desperate, her movements near frantic against Lilith’s touch. The bed creaked in displeasure underneath them, but neither woman seemed to care.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, Zelda,” Lilith panted against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>can’t</em>— tell me to—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Come</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Her sob of pleasure tore through Lilith like a scorching knife, and she could feel Zelda around her fingers as she reached a height so extreme, it felt as if someone had pushed her off a cliff, sending her plummeting into pure darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s peak wasn’t exactly surprising, and then the bed gave out underneath them, which was.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zelda had been distantly aware of an ominous creaking sound, but in the midst of various emotional revelations – <em>God, I’m in love with Lilith</em>, and, <em>wow, the way she kisses me slowly while fucking me senseless is life-ruiningly perfect</em>, for example – she hadn’t really paid attention.</p><p> </p><p>She certainly noticed, however, when her sturdy-looking bed groaned dramatically, and the springs, and everything else keeping them up, gave out.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for her, she happened to be sleeping with Lilith, who had unholy reflexes for being a high school teacher. Lilith had wrapped an arm around her and rolled them sideways off the bed and onto the floor. They ended up on discarded pillows, Lilith clearly winded, Zelda safe and fairly comfortable nestled on top of Lilith’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Her quick movements were especially impressive, seeing as she’d just finished giving Zelda, arguably, the best orgasm of her life, but she was too dazed and confused to offer appropriate praise.</p><p> </p><p>After a long moment of silence, during which Lilith caught her breath and Zelda wondered if anything this awkward had ever happened to anyone else, Lilith finally spoke. Her first words were, predictably, “Fuck’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda had always thought sex became boring and unbearably solemn once you, uhm, <em>felt things</em> for someone, but that clearly wasn’t true when it came to her feelings for Lilith. Because Zelda took one look at her familiar, grumpy scowl and burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Lilith said, but she was grinning. “I blame you for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Me</em>? You’re the one who practically slammed me down on an obviously old bed!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith pouted over a smile. “But you’re the one who’s so sexy I forgot about physics.” She ran a hand down Zelda’s spine, all the way to the swell of her ass. Which she then grabbed. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this you checking for damage?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith winked at her and stole a small kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda sighed and pretended she wasn’t utterly thrilled by everything about this. But she was. She always was. Whenever they were together, whenever Lilith would touch her, all she could feel was happy.</p><p> </p><p><em>Ick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over her shoulder at her now three-legged bed leaning against the floor. “That’s it then. Should we—”</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing we should do right now,” Lilith said firmly, “is go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda hesitated, because – <em>bed</em>. For more sex, or something…else? Clearly old habits die hard, because the thought of spending the night with someone she cared about for the first time in forever made her gut clench with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>But that was silly. She was fearless. She was chasing joy, god damn it. She shoved her apprehension into a box and tried her best not to notice that the lid wouldn’t quite lock.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith must have caught her uncertainty, because she helped Zelda to her feet with a loving expression. Then, her fingers moved auburn curls out of the way and cradled her jaw, before leaning in for a kiss that left Zelda breathless.</p><p> </p><p>When they parted, Lilith placed a quick peck to the tip of Zelda’s nose. “It’s very late. We should go to sleep. I don’t trust you to go to bed on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughter and the sly grin on Lilith’s lips chased away the shadows in her chest. “Lilith, it’s not even seven o’clock.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talking way too much.” A startled shriek mixed with laughter flew past Zelda’s lips as Lilith grabbed ahold of her behind her thighs, lifted her off the ground, and carried her to the other bed.</p><p> </p><p>And Zelda let her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave kudos, or a comment - they're seriously the highlight of my day :))</p><p>Hope you have a great one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>